Hi, Gempa!
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Boboiboy Gempa, si Ketua OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis yang keren, berwibawa, serta jenius dan duduk di bangku kelas II-A, yang dijuluki Mr.Popular karena keterannya yang tidak ada duanya. Tapi…bagaimana jika Gempa malah salah mengartikan kepopulerannya dan mengira dirinya sedang jadi target bully? chapter 2 update! *summary acak adut…* *RnR?*
1. Hey, Gempa!

**Prologue**

* * *

"Woy! Gaswat woy!"

Seorang pemuda berpostur gempal dan berkulit gelap lari-lari nggak jelas seperti sedang di kejar massa kemudian dengan kekuatan penuh langsung mendobrak pintu masuk.

"Oy! Tenang dikit kenapa sih? Ganggu orang aja," pemuda lainnya yang berambut raven berkacamata menyahut kesal karena acara makan donat lobak merahnya terganggu.

"Kenapa sih, Gopal. Teriak-teriak kayak ngeliat setan gitu," pemuda bertopi biru yang dipakai miring bertanya.

"Hah…hah…itu…hah…" pemuda gempal yang dipanggil Gopal itu masih berdiri terengah-engah di ambang pintu kamar Fang dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari wajah bulatnya.

"Uh…mending duduk dulu deh. Tarik napas yang dalam terus jangan dibuang," saran pemuda bertopi merah yang tertutup hoddie merah.

"Lha…kalo gitu mati dong dia?" Fang si pemuda berkacamata menyahut.

"Lagian kalian ngapain di kamar orang sih? Nggak ada kerjaan ya?!" lanjutnya yang akhirnya menyadari kejanggalan di rumahnya karena kedatangan tiga makhluk tak diundang.

"Selow aja dong, Fang. Kita lagi nggak ada kerjaan nih. Sebagai teman nggak masalah kan jika kami bertamu," si topi miring, Boboiboy Taufan berkata sok dramatis.

"Terserah aja deh. Tapi jangan harap aku akan membagi donatku dengan kalian," Fang mendengus kemudian segera memeluk kantung kresek berisi donat lobak merah yang jumlahnya mungkin lebih dari 20 biji(?) itu dengan posesif.

"Siapa juga yang mau makan tu donat gaje itu," sahut Boboiboy Blaze sambil menopang dagu bosan.

"Woy! Kenapa kalian malah nganggurin aku sih!" Gopal berteriak frustasi karena ketiga teman sablengnya itu malah kembali focus pada urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Kalo mau ngomong, ngomong aja napa sih? Emang apa sih yang gawat? Ayahmu memotong uang jajanmu huh?" tanya Taufan dengan ekspresi nggak minat.

"Bukan. Kalo itu mah aku kan bisa minta traktir dari Fang. Ada yang lebih gawat lagi," Gopal segera duduk berhadapan dengan Taufan dan Blaze dan mulai menatap mereka dengan tatapan ala detektif yang lagi nyelidikin kasus, mengabaikan protesan Fang karena Gopal dengan seenak udelnya mencomot donatnya.

"Ini…katanya si Author buat fict baru tentang Gempa," Gopal akhirnya menyuarakan berita gawatnya, yang sebenarnya nggak ada gawat-gawatnya sama sekali, tapi laporan tersebut sukses membuat Taufan dan Blaze melongo, dan Fang tersedak donat lobak merahnya.

"Apa?! Fict baru?!" kaget Blaze.

"Kenapa bisa? Fict-fict nya yang sebelumnya aja belum lanjut, ah! Dasar sableng tuh Author!" sambung Taufan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Fict tentang Gempa lagi? Kapan dia bakalan buat tentang aku huh?" Fang malah kesal masalah pribadi.

"Terus? Fict nya kayak gimana?" tanya Taufan.

"Itu dia. Aku nggak punya kuota nih buat akses . Makanya aku kesini buat nebeng wi-fi," jelas Gopal innocent.

"Dasar nggak modal," dengus Fang yang kembali cuek dan kembali memakan donatnya.

"Terserah. Jadi…gimana?" tanya Gopal. Taufan dan Blaze saling pandang, kemudian kembali menatap Gopal.

"Ah…sebelum itu, aku mau minta kepastian dulu," Taufan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan-nekan beberapa tombol, dan meletakkan layar ponsel ke telinganya.

"Kau ngapain?" tanya Gopal.

"Mau nelepon si Author. Kan tadi aku bilang mau cari kepastian," jawab Taufan acuh sedang Gopal sweatdrop.

"Wah…bagaimana bisa Kak Taufan tau nomornya si Author?" tanya Blaze antusias.

"Hah? Dia sendiri yang heboh ngasih nomornya ke aku. Aku sih nggak masalah, tapi siapa sangka bisa berguna di saat-saat kayak gini," jelas Taufan sambil mengangkat bahu.

"O iya, si Author kan TauFanatic. Gimana aku bisa lupa," komentar Gopal dengan wajah :v.

"Jangan menggabungkan namaku kayak gitu dong," sahut Taufan sweatdrop.

Setelah beberapa menit terdengar nada sambung, akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang telepon.

 _Taufan: Oy, Author. Aku mau ngomong nih._

 _Author: Kyaaaa! Akhirnya kau telepon aku juga! Taufan!_

 _Taufan: *sweatdrop* aku Cuma mau nanya nih._

 _Author: Hah? apaan? Tentu saja aku mau jadi pacar kamu, Taufan! Eh, tapi kalo kamu suka sama Hali lebih oke sih…_

 _Taufan: *double sweatdrop* dalam mimpi mu…lagian bukan itu yang mau aku tanyakan._

 _Author: Terus, apaan dong?_

 _Taufan: Ini tentang fict mu yang terbaru. Beneran kau buat fanfiction tentang Gempa lagi?_

 _Author: Oh itu. Kenapa kau bisa tau? Padahal rencananya akan aku kasih tau setelah chapter dua rilis._

 _Taufan: Gimana aku bisa tau itu nggak penting. Yang penting nih, kenapa tentang Gempa lagi?_

 _Author: Muehehehehe…soalnya aku nggak tau mau ngapain lagi. Kalo tentang Blaze atau Ice kan aku belum tau banyak tentang mereka. Kalo kau atau Hali malah nanti nyerempet ke 'situ'. :v_

 _Taufan: *sweatdrop* ah…terserah. Sekarang, sinopsisnya kayak gimana?_

 _Author: Eit! Kalo mau tau harus baca dong. Kan nggak seru kalo langsung kasih spoiler ^^._

 _Taufan: Alaah...ayolah jangan pelit sama aku dong~_

 _Author: Percuma kamu mau menggodaku, Taufan. Aku sudah kebal, fufufufu…_

 _Taufan: Author~_

 _Author: Sudah. Kalo mau tau, silahkan tunggu chap satu nya ya. Jaa ne~! XD_

 _Taufan: Tung- Author!_

 _Tut…tut…tut…_

"Ah! Dia memutuskan sambungannya!" Taufan menatap kesal layar ponselnya.

"Sudahlah, Kak. Mending dengar apa kata Author aja deh," ucap Blaze sambil menopang dagunya.

"Katanya chapter satu sudah selesai dirilis," ucap Gopal.

"Makanya…uh! Fang, cepat pasang laptopmu!" perintah Taufan seenak jidat Adu du(?).

"Cih…kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa harus aku?" protes Fang semakin kesal. Sudah acara ngemilnya diganggu, sekarang malah diperintah seenaknya oleh makhluk biru nggak waras.

"Ayolah. Kau juga pasti mau tau seperti apa ceritanya kan? Siapa tau juga kau muncul di situ," bujuk Taufan dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

Fang memutar mata bosan dan memutuskan untuk mengalah saja daripada semuanya tambah runyam.

Fang kemudian segera menyalakan laptop merk 'Pinapple' nya dan segera menghubungkannya dengan koneksi wi-fi yang baru-baru ini dipasang oleh Kaizo.

Setelah beres, Fang kemudian mulai mengakses situs , dan masuk ke fandom Boboiboy.

"Uh…ini dia!" Taufan menunjuk salah satu fiction dengan pen name Harukaze Kagura dengan hebohnya. "Uh…tenang dong, nggak usah berlebihan," Fang kemudian meng-klik fict tersebut, dan akhirnya laptopnya itu segera dikerubungi oleh ketiga teman sablengnya, dan mereka berempat pun mulai anteng membaca.

* * *

 **A/N: …**  
 **Ano…sebenarnya saya nggak bermaksud buat fict baru…tapi kayaknya tangan ini sama sekali tidak mendengarkan otaknya makanya jadi kayak gini *hah?* uhm…maaf, saya ngelantur.**  
 **Well, masih banyak fict yang nanggung tapi untuk beberapa alasan saya terserang WB tapi ajaibnya bisa punya ide baru kayak gini.**  
 **Tentunya, ini bukan murni ide saya. Fict ini terinspirasi dari anime yang baru-baru ini tayang dan masih berstatus on-going berjudul Handa-kun. Huh…baru nonton episode satu saja saya langsung dapat pencerahan dan membuat fict ini jadi yah…gitu deh *plak!*.**  
 **Oke,oke…daripada saya malah lebih ngelantur lagi ngocehnya mending langsung pindah ke disclaimer aja dah.**

 **Disclaimer: Jika Boboiboy punya saya, pasti si Kaizo sudah saya bikin threesome dengan Boboiboy dan Fang *di cakar harimau bayang***

 **Rate: T (Nyari aman)**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, bit Parody**

 **Warning: AU, Teen!chara, Gaje, based from summer Anime titlet Handa-kun, parody ga jelas, OOC, elemental-siblings, kadang-kadang bisa ambigay(?), Innocent!Gempa, Hum!Fem!Ochobot, Hum!Alien, Hum!Robot, nista!chara, umm…masih ada lagi ga ya? *di lempar shuriken***

 **All right, you all have been warning, if you still want to read it,**  
 **Enjoy then :D**

* * *

Cerita ini dimulai di pagi hari Pulau Rintis, dimana semilir angin pagi hari menyejukkan udara, burung-burung kecil berkicau ceria, dan banyak orang berlalu lalang guna pergi bekerja atau ke sekolah.

Singkatnya, hari ini adalah salah satu dari hari dimana warga-warga Pulau Rintis mengerjakan aktivitas mereka.

 _SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.00.A.M_

"Hah…lagi-lagi Kak Halilintar dan yang lainnya berangkat tanpa aku. Padahal aku sudah repot-repot masakin sarapan buat mereka…" seorang pemuda berseragam SMA Pulau Rintis yang di tutupi jaket hitam bermotif gunung berwarna kuning ditambah topi berwarna senada yang dikenakan terbalik mendesah setelah memasuki gerbang.

Begitu pemuda tersebut berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah, sontak perhatian seluruh siswa langsung tertuju padanya. Para siswi menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, dan siswa menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman.

"Itu Gempa, kan?"

"Kyaaa! Seperti biasa dia keren!"

"Humm! Ketua OSIS memang hebat!"

Sayang sekali, Gempa sama sekali tidak mendengar bisikan-bisikan positif tersebut dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

Benar, nama pemuda tersebut adalah Boboiboy Gempa, biasa di panggil Gempa.

Meski namanya tergolong _anti-mainstream,_ tapi hal itu tidak menutupi kepopulerannya karena penampilannya yang keren, sifatnya, kejeniusannya, plus pemuda tersebut menyandang status sebagai Ketua OSIS yang sangat disegani siapa saja-bahkan guru-guru sekali pun.

Tapi…yang jadi masalah adalah, sepertinya Gempa sama sekali tidak menyadari kepopulerannya itu dan malah mengartikannya ke hal yang lain.

 _Gempa POV_

Aduh…baru saja 5 menit aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, lagi-lagi aku ditatap seperti itu. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar bisikan samar-samar disekitarku.

Aku merasa buruk…apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

Apa…aku sedang jadi bahan gunjingan orang?

Apa aku akan segera ditindas begitu aku masuk kelas?

Aku memutuskan untuk melirik ke arah sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang berbisik-bisik, dan begitu tatapanku tertuju ke arah mereka, sontak para gadis tersebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Sial, apa segitunya mereka membenciku, sampai menatapku saja mereka tidak sudi?

Huft…aku hanya menghela napas lelah dan meneruskan langkahku menuju kelas. Biarlah jika mereka membenciku. Toh aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan, selain itu aku juga tidak punya niatan untuk berteman dengan mereka.

Yang terpenting kan aku punya saudara-saudara kembarku, meski tingkah laku mereka terkadang agak gila.

 _Normal POV_

Gempa tetap berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kagum para siswa-siswi yang di sangkanya merupakan salah satu cara mereka menggunjing dirinya.

"Yah…kayaknya Gempa nggak punya niat berteman dengan kita ya," seorang siswa mendesah begitu melihat ada aura-aura suram menguar dari tubuh Gempa, ditambah dinding kaca imajiner yang tampak menutupi seluruh tubuh Gempa dari sentuhan dunia luar.

"Mau gimana lagi. Kita pasti nggak sebanding dengan Gempa yang luar biasa itu," sahut yang lainnya dengan pasrah. Namun meski begitu, mereka tetap memandangi sang Ketua OSIS dengan kagum dan antusias.

"Cih…aku harap aku bisa melewati hari ini dengan tenang…" gumam Gempa yang mulai merasa risih karena terus-menerus menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan saat sudah masuk koridor sekolah.

.

.

.

 _Gempa POV_

Setelah sampai di kelas, aku segera menuju tempat dudukku yang terletak di barisan kedua dari belakang dekat jendela. Aku sengaja memilih tempat duduk ini karena biasanya tokoh protagonist di setiap cerita atau Anime pasti tempat duduknya dekat jendela.

Eh, ralat, maksudnya itu karena disini aku bisa melihat pemandangan luar serta segarnya angin yang masuk melalui jendela.

"Ah…ini dia buku ku yang ketinggalan," aku segera mengeluarkan buku paket bahasa Melayu tersebut dari dalam laciku, namun begitu aku menarik keluar buku tersebut, secarik kertas terjatuh dari laciku.

Penasaran, aku segera memungutnya dan menyadari bahwa benda itu ternyata adalah sepucuk surat.

Amplopnya berwarna pink, dan ada hiasan berbentuk hati.

Duh, jangan-jangan ini surat ancaman.

Darimana mereka tau bahwa aku paling tidak suka dengan bentuk hati?

Apa jangan-jangan mereka memata-mataiku?

Aku ingat, ini bukan kali pertama aku mendapat surat seperti ini. Malah, waktu kelas satu saja pernah ada setumpuk surat sejenis ini.

Sepertinya aku memang dibenci semenjak masuk ke sekolah ini…

Aku memandangi surat di atas meja tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Aku tidak membukanya, karena aku tidak mau tersakiti oleh kata-kata menyakitkan yang mereka lontarkan padaku.

Siapa kira-kira yang mengirim ini?

Apa orang itu ada di kelas sini?

Atau dia adalah salah satu pesaingku saat pemilihan ketua OSIS?

Mungkin saja dia masih dendam padaku?

Ah…apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Pokoknya aku harus lakukan sesuatu.

Jika ini bukan surat ancaman, minimal ini bisa jadi surat tantangan.

Ah, tapi aku tidak pandai bertarung seperti Kak Halilintar, aku juga tidak pandai menusuk orang dari belakang seperti Kak Taufan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

"Mmmhh…"

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung dengan sebuah _google_ kuning menghiasi rambutnya tampak gelisah dan terus-menerus melirik ke arah tempat duduk berjarak dua meja dari mejanya, yang merupakan tempat duduk Gempa.

"Psst, Ochobot, kau kenapa?" gadis pirang sebahu, Amy bertanya pada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

Ochobot menggerang dan melirik ke arah Amy.

"Amy…" Ochobot menatap Amy dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"A-apa? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Amy merasa semakin penasaran dengan teman sekelasnya ini.

"Aku…aku baru saja menaruh surat cinta di dalam laci meja Gempa," ucapan Ochobot membuat Amy cengo.

"Beneran?! Terus…apa katanya?" tanya Amy heboh.

"Itu…" Ochobot menunjuk ke arah Gempa, yang masih duduk dengan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan terus memelototi surat di atas mejanya seperti seorang peserta Ujian Nasional.

"Dia belum membuka suratnya dan hanya memandanginya sejak tadi. Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak menyukainya?" gumam Ochobot cemas.

"Maa, jangan pesimis dulu. Mungkin Gempa sedang menggunakan otak cerdasnya itu untuk menebak siapa pengirimnya," komentar Amy.

"Gimana jika kau beri code saja supaya dia menyadarinya?" lanjut gadis bersurai pirang tersebut.

Ochobot tampak menimbang-nimbang saran Amy, tapi kemudian mengangguk dan kemudian memberanikan diri mendekati sang Ketua OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Gempa POV_

Aku sudah memandangi surat ini selama lebih dari 20 menit, dan aku sama sekali tidak tau mau melakukan apa.

Aku sih ingin membuangnya, tapi bisa saja orang itu menyadarinya dan memilih cara mengeroyokku bersama komplotannya di halaman belakang sekolah.

Aku menelan ludah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini benar-benar menyusahkan…

"Anu…"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan mendapati seorang gadis ber- _google_ kuning yang tampak menatapku…dengan ragu.

Kenapa wajahnya memerah begitu dan tampak enggan menatapku sih?

"S-surat itu…" dia menunjuk surat yang ada di atas mejaku.

Aku ingat sekarang, gadis ini adalah Ochobot, wakil ketua kelas disini. Umm…kira-kira dia mau ngapain ya?

"Surat?" aku mengulang kata-katanya.

"S-su-surat itu…a-anu…aku…" aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung, sepertinya dia tidak niat berbicara denganku deh.

"Itu…itu milikku…" gumamnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, tapi cukup untuk sampai pada pendengaranku.

Aku cengo, Ochobot dengan cepat langsung berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sekarang aku mengerti, jadi yang mengirim surat ini adalah Ochobot…

Dan sekarang aku mengerti maksudnya…

Dia pasti mau menghinaku!

Iya, dia mungkin tidak setuju karena aku sudah jadi Ketua OSIS, terus jadi Ketua kelas lagi. Dia pasti tidak terima dengan hal itu dan mengirim surat ini agar aku turun jabatan.

Tapi…kenapa harus pakai surat segala?

Kalo mau ya ngomong langsung. O iya, dia pasti sangat membenciku sehingga tidak mau berbicara denganku.

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

Aku tidak pernah menyangka yang mengirim surat ini adalah seorang gadis.

Aku harus memberikan respon seperti apa?

Ah, pakai cara aman saja ya?

Aku serahkan saja jabatan sebagai ketua kelas kepadanya. Toh aku sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak punya niat jadi ketua kelas.

Tapi, kalo aku pakai cara seperti itu aku malah akan dikira pengecut lagi. Harga diriku di sekolah ini bisa makin hancur.

Aku tidak mau di anggap kalah dari perempuan…jadi aku harus bagaimana…?

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

"Amy, percuma saja, dia masih saja menatap surat itu tanpa menyentuhnya," bisik Ochobot karena Gempa hanya terus memandangi surat tersebut dan kini sudah ada aura-aura suram keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku pikir Gempa tidak suka dengan cara begitu. Bagaimana kalo kau ngomong saja langsung," saran Amy.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalo aku ditolak?" tanya Ochobot cemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau cantik kok. Aku yakin Gempa pasti akan menyukaimu," Amy menyemangati sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Mmm…tapi aku sama sekali tidak tau seperti apa tipe gadis yang disukai Gempa…" gumam Ochobot masih dengan raut wajah cemas.

Amy menatap Ochobot sebentar, kemudian berpikir, "Baiklah, kalo begitu serahkan saja padaku," ucap Amy penuh keyakinan.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Ochobot. Amy hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan, dan kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

.

.

.

 _Gempa POV_

"Hey, Gempa,"

Aku yang masih belum menemukan solusi yang tepat dengan masalah ini pun langsung dikagetkan dengan panggilan tiba-tiba dari hadapanku.

"Ochobot memintamu untuk menemui dia di halaman belakang sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti. Kau harus datang ya," Amy, gadis yang duduk di sebelah Ochobot berucap disertai seulas senyum manis.

"A-a…apa?" aku lambat merespon, karena Amy sudah lebih dulu beranjak kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Astaga…Ochobot memintaku pergi menemuinya sepulang sekolah, jangan-jangan aku bakalan di kerjai habis-habisan lagi.

Ah! Kenapa hal ini selalu terjadi padaku sih…?!

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada yang menyatakan akan menghabisiku secara terang-terangan, dan terlebih lagi yang melakukannya adalah seorang gadis yang merupakan wakil ketua kelas dari kelasku sendiri.

Jika seperti ini, mungkin aku tidak usah datang saja. Tapi…kalo aku tidak datang bisa jadi mereka akan melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan padaku selanjutnya.

Ngadu ke Kak Halilintar, yang ada nanti aku bakalan di cap pengecut yang hanya mengandalkan kakak saja. Apa yang harus aku lakukan…?

Aku segera menelungkupkan kepalaku di antara lipatan lenganku, pasrah.

Bisa saja aku tidak akan pulang dengan selamat hari ini…mungkin aku harus segera mempersiapkan surat wasiat dulu ya?

Tidak.

Aku ini laki-laki, jadi aku tidak boleh menyerah.

Dia hanya seorang gadis, jadi aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Baiklah, aku akan menyanggupi permintaannya, apapun yang terjadi, sebagai seorang Ketua OSIS akan aku hadapi.

Aku sudah bertekad tidak akan mundur, dan sebagai laki-laki aku juga tidak bisa menarik kata-kataku. Jadi aku harus mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

"Nah, aku sudah memintanya, jadi juga harus datang ya, Ochobot," ucap Amy dengan aura blink-blink di sekitarnya.

"Amy! Kenapa kau malah melakukan itu!" seru Ochobot panik.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau pasti bisa, aku akan mendukungmu," ucap Amy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Itu tidak membantu sama sekali, Amy…" gumam Ochobot sweatdrop.

.

.

.

SMA Pulau Rintis, 4.00.P.M

 _Gempa POV_

Akhirnya waktunya telah tiba. Setelah membereskan semua barang-barangku, aku segera bergegas keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Sebenarnya aku juga ragu, tapi aku sudah terlanjur bertekad jadi aku sudah tidak bisa mundur.

Kemungkinan besar, jika terjadi hal-hal buruk padaku, saudara-saudaraku tidak akan tinggal diam tentang hal itu.

Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak boleh hanya mengandalkan mereka saja dan aku harus memutar otak cepat untuk bisa lolos dari serangan mereka.

Tap!

Akhirnya aku tiba di halaman belakang, dan aku sedikit terkejut karena banyak siswa-siswi yang berkerumun di sekitar sana, dan di tengah-tengah tampak Ochobot dan Amy yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Aku menelan ludah, sepertinya mereka berniat untuk mempermalukan ku di depan banyak siswa disini.

Aku harus cepat melakukan sesuatu atau kehidupan sekolahku akan hancur.

Benar, apapun itu, aku harus tetap siap menghadapinya, karena aku bagaimana pun juga, aku adalah Ketua OSIS SMA Pulau Rintis, dan aku tidak semudah itu dikalahkan!

.

.

.

 **T B C**

* * *

 **Yosh! Chapter 1 yang merupakan epilogue selesai, entah kenapa gaje banget adegan di atas ya? hahaha...saya hanya menyesuaikan adegannya dengan yang di aslinya jadi kayak gitu deh, meski nggak senista animenya sih. Yosh, chapter 1 sudah, kini tinggal lanjutannya yang nggak tau bakalan rilis kapan *bow!* well, kalo ada yang me-review dan isinya positif maka akan saya lanjut, tapi kalo nggak yah…discontinued aja deh *plak!***

 **Baiklah, sampai disini bacotan saya, sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu! Ingat, kalo kalian mau fict ini lanjut, silahkan berikan review-tapi tolong jangan di flame ya~ *sujud-sujud***

 **Sore jaa, bye bye~~~!**

* * *

"…"

Fang hanya diam setelah selesai membaca fict gaje tersebut.

"Apaan…kenapa udah selesai? Gimana nih?" ucap Blaze cemas.

"Katanya si Author nggak bakalan lanjut kalo nggak ada respon nih. Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" Gopal ikutan cemas.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membujuk si Author. Dia pasti nggak bakalan bisa nolak," sahut Taufan sambil menyeringai.

"Bener tuh. Kita aja belum muncul masa nggak mau dilanjutin lagi. AKu akan mendemo si Author itu," seru Blaze berapi-api.

"Terserah deh, sekarang karena sudah selesai, mending kalian pulang," Fang angkat bicara.

"Yah…kau mengusir kami, Fang?" ucap Gopal sok sedih.

"Habis…ini udah larut terus mau sampai kapan kalian nangkring di rumahku?!" seru Fang naik darah.

"Sampai chapter dua rilis," jawab ketiga teman sablengnya bersamaan dengan wajah innocent.

"Ck! Kalo kalian nggak pergi, nggak akan lagi free wi-fi buat kalian," ancam Fang dengan tatapan setajam kapten gunting berambut merah dari fandom seberang.

"Iya deh, tapi kami bakalan kesini tiap hari ya, buat nge-cek update fict nya," ucap Taufan menyerah.

"Terserah. Sudah sana," Fang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya layaknya mengusir seekor anjing.

Dan hari itu pun berakhir setelah angkat kakinya Taufan, Blaze, dan Gopal dari kediaman keluarga Kaizo tersebut, meninggalkan Fang yang masih mesem-mesem dengan donat lobak merahnya tercinta.

.

.

.

 **Yosh, sampai nanti minna! Please give me some review 'kay~? ^^**


	2. Wait, Gempa!

**Enjoy~! XD**

* * *

 _15 minutes before_

"A-a-a-amy…" Ochobot menatap Amy dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan badan gemetaran bagaikan anak esdeh nggak mau sunat.

"Sudah,sudah. Jangan begitu. Kau harus bisa, Ochobot," ucap Amy dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan kedua tangan terkepal.

"Agaknya…aku merasa kau yang paling bersemangat dalam hal ini deh, Amy," komentar Ochobot sweatdrop.

"Habis…ternyata kau sudah dewasa, Ochobot. Aku sempat khawatir dengan kehidupan SMA mu, tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah. Lagipula, aku 100 persen mendukungmu lho!" seru Amy.

"Kau bicara seperti seorang Ibu saja…" gumam Ochobot sedikit merinding dengan tingkah teman semejak SD nya itu.

"Tapi…kenapa harus di taman belakang sekolah dan lagi…dalam keadaan ramai begini sih?!" seru Ochobot lagi kembali di serang rasa takut.

"Habis, kan Gempa itu populer. Aku ingin semuanya menjadi saksi mata atas keberanianmu menyatakan perasaan padanya," jelas Amy dengan seulas senyum manis.

"Justru tindakanmu itu malah membuatku semakin gugup…" Ochobot kembali bergumam dengan wajah memerah, membuat Amy semakin cekikikan melihat tingkah gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Gempa POV_

Aku menelan ludah gugup, aku harus bersiap dengan segala konsekuensi yang ada disini. Aku tidak mungkin lari lagi jika sudah seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku mendekati kedua gadis yang berdiri di dekat pohon besar taman sekolah.

Anehnya, kerumunan siswa-siswi yang ada di taman itu menyingkir seolah membiarkan aku lewat.

Ya iya lah, mereka pasti menghindar karena tidak sudi berada di dekatku.

Aku hanya menatap lurus ke arah Amy dan Ochobot, tanpa sedikitpun menelengkan kepalaku karena tanpa menoleh pun, aku tau mereka pasti sedang menatapku dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian.

Tap!

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga, Gempa," Amy memulai, semakin membuatku berkeringat dingin.

Ini gila! Aku berharap Kak Halilintar akan muncul mendadak dan menyerang mereka semua…tapi itu tidak mungkin sih, soalnya kakakku sudah pulang sejak tadi.

"Nah, Ochobot," Amy segera mendorong punggung Ochobot yang sedaritadi diam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"T-tunggu, Amy…ini…" Ochobot gelagapan dan begitu tatapan matanya bertemu denganku, mendadak wajahnya memerah dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

Astaga, aku tau dia membenciku, tapi aku tidak menyangka reaksinya akan seberlebihan ini.

"S-sebenarnya…G-gempa…aku…" Ochobot mulai membuka suara.

Aku hanya harap-harap cemas, menunggu apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. Aku benar-benar panik sekarang sampai tanganku mulai di basahi keringat dingin.

"Wah, sudah mulai!" aku bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari kerumunan siswa tersebut. Sial, mereka pasti akan sangat menikmati hal ini.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti,"

"Ne, menurutmu, berhasil atau enggak ya?"

"Sudah, kau membuat Ochobot makin gugup. Menembak Gempa bukanlah hal yang mudah kau tau?"

Telingaku berdengung mendengar bisikan yang terakhir itu.

Menembak?

Ochobot?

Dia akan menembakku?

Seriusan?

Wow…

I-ini diluar ekspektasiku…

Aku menatap gadis yang tingginya mencapai daguku itu dengan intens. Sepertinya…aku sudah salah paham sama gadis ini.

"Anu, Ochobot,"

"Y-ya?!" responnya dengan gugup sampai suaranya terdengar melengking.

"Apa i-itu…apa benar, kau mau menembakku?" tanyaku memastikan.

Aku kembali menelan ludah, gugup.

Kira-kira apa jawabannya? Aku bisa melihat bola mata sewarna langit musim panas itu melebar sekilas kemudian kembali menunduk.

"U-uh…i-iya…aku…maaf, aku…tau ini mendadak tapi…" dia menjawab dengan gugup, kedua matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, tampak enggan menatapku. Tapi jawabannya tadi sudah lebih dari jelas untukku.

Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini…

Aku mulai melangkah mundur perlahan, dan aku melihat dia menatapku dengan heran.

"A-anu…Gempa?" dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku.

"M-mundur…" suaraku terasa tercekat, ketakutan kembali menyerangku.

"T-tidak…aku tidak mau…" aku perlahan berbalik..

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAUUUUUU!" dan segera tancap gas secepat skateboard milik Kak Taufan kabur dari tempat itu, tanpa menoleh kebelakang tentu saja.

Aku tau dia berniat mencelakaiku di taman itu, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia sampai mau MENEMBAKKU!

Itu gila!

Apa dia berniat membunuhku? Lagipula, aku pikir di sekolah dilarang membawa senjata tajam atau pistol.

Huft, apapun yang terjadi, aku harus lari.

Persetan dengan reputasi, aku tidak mau hidupku berakhir di tangan teman sekelasku sendiri yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah seorang gadis.

Pokoknya tidak!

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

Ochobot yang 'ditolak' dengan menyedihkan oleh Gempa yang mendadak kabur seolah kesetanan itu hanya membeku di tempat.

"Sudah kuduga…aku mana punya kesempatan…?" Ochobot hanya pundung di pojokkan dengan aura-aura suram di sekitarnya.

"Tenang lah, Ochobot. Mungkin Gempa hanya salah paham. Kau harus coba lagi," ucap Amy sambil menepuk pundak sang gadis ber- _google_ tersebut.

"Percuma saja…gadis seperti aku mana punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Gempa…" gumam Ochobot pasrah dengan berurai air mata. Amy menatap sahabatnya tersebut dengan iba, kemudian menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Nanti aku traktir hot chocolate deh. Mungkin, Gempa itu bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu. Nah, ayo jangan sedih lagi," bujuk Amy dengan senyum paling cerah yang pernah dia perlihatkan.

Ochobot balas menatap Amy masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca namun sesaat kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Umm…terima kasih, Amy. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa mengenalmu," ucap Ochobot pelan.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kita kan teman, jadi aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu untuk membantu," Amy membantu Ochobot berdiri, kemudian kedua sahabat tersebut segera berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan perasaan lega.

.

.

.

 _Gempa POV_

"Hah…hah…hah..." aku terengah-engah di dekat gerbang sekolah karena barusan lari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Serius, aku nggak nyangka ada yang membenciku sampai mau membunuhku begitu. Benar-benar mengerikan sekali…

Tap!

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku.

"Hwaaa!" reflek ku tepis tangan itu dan langsung melompat mundur, memastikan siapa orang yang baru saja menyentuh pundakku seperti itu.

"Oh…kak Taufan…aku kira siapa," aku menghela napas lega, melihat salah satu kakak kembarku, Boboiboy Taufan yang tampaknya baru selesai latihan di klub.

"Kau kenapa sih? Berteriak seperti mau dirampok gitu," tegur Kak Taufan sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ehehehe…ng-nggak kok kak. Cuma kaget," jawabku sekenanya.

Jujur saja aku memang masih deg-degan dengan kejadian tadi.

Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku laporkan saja pada Kak Taufan ya…?

"Anu, kak…t-tadi aku…diminta Ochobot dan Amy untuk ke taman belakang sekolah," aku mulai berbicara dengan ragu.

"Oh ya? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kak Taufan.

Aku sebenarnya agak ragu, tapi bagaimana pun juga ini sudah termasuk tindakan criminal, jadi harusnya memang aku harus melaporkannya pada Kak Taufan dulu. Lagipula, gunanya seorang kakak itu untuk melindungi adiknya bukan?

"A-aku…aku mau ditembak oleh Ochobot," aku bersuara pelan, memastikan hanya Kak Taufan seorang yang dapat mendengarnya.

Aku melirik Kak Taufan ragu karena sudah 5 detik dan tak ada respon darinya.

Aku melihatnya melongo sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar, "Lah…gitu ya? bagus dong, Gempa. Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Kak Taufan dengan semangat.

Aku hanya bisa cengo, ini adik sendiri mau dibunuh kok dia malah tampak antusias gitu?

Apa jangan-jangan…Kak Taufan juga tidak menyukaiku?

Mungkin karena Kak Halilintar akhir-akhir ini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu denganku…?

"K-kenapa malah bagus? A-aku kabur tau! Karena aku takut…" ucapku dengan gemetaran.

"Hee…sayang sekali. Kau ini jangan kecewakan Ochobot dong. Dia itu gadis yang lumayan manis loh~" Kak Taufan mengerling kemudian kembali menepuk pundakku.

"Aku sih, mendukungmu. Sebaiknya besok kau temui dia lagi. Lelaki itu harusnya tidak boleh kan, melukai perasaan seorang gadis," ucap Kak Taufan (sok) bijak.

Aku hanya bisa melongo, tidak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Ya udah. Pulang yuk, dah malem nih~" Kak Taufan menarik tanganku kemudian dengan riangnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah, sedangkan aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Bagaimana ini?

Aku mau dibunuh, dan Kak Taufan terang-terangan mendukung tindakan Ochobot untuk melakukannya.

Lagipula, apa hubungannya ini semua dengan laki-laki dan perempuan?

Hah…rasanya aku ingin menangis saja (sayangnya tidak bisa karena ini masih di tempat umum).

.

.

.

 _Normal POV_

"Hello~" seru Taufan super ceria dari ambang pintu rumah.

 _"Wa'allaikumsalam,"_ sahut Halilintar dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ehehehe…maaf, kak…" Taufan hanya cengengesan sambil membetulkan letak topi miringnya. "O iya, dimana Blaze?" tanya Taufan kemudian ketika menyadari absennya si topi bara di ruang tamu yang biasanya dia rusuhkan itu.

Kenapa Taufan tidak menanyakan Ice?

Itu karena semua orang sudah tau ada dimana dia sekarang.

"Ke rumah Gopal. Katanya ada tugas kelompok. Kalian berdua sana mandi dulu, makan malam sudah di atas meja," sahut Halilintar cuek sambil menggonta-ganti _channel_ TV.

"Siap!" Taufan langsung lari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, berbeda dengan Gempa yang hanya diam dan melangkah menuju tangga dengan lesu.

Halilintar mengernyitkan dahi heran melihat adik keduanya yang tampak 'hidup segan mati tak mau' itu.

"Gempa, ada apa?" tanya Halilintar pada akhirnya.

Gempa menoleh sekilas, kemudian dengan perlahan menyeret langkahnya menuju sofa tempat Halilintar duduk, kemudian menjatuhkan bokongnya di samping Halilintar yang masih menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Err…Gempa?" Halilintar bersuara lagi.

"Kak Halilintar…" Gempa bergumam pelan, berangsur-angsur tubuhnya dihadapkan pada Halilintar yang masih gagal paham.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Hiks…Hweeeeee!" Gempa langsung mewek kemudian menerjang Halilintar, memeluk erat leher sang kakak sulung seolah dirinya akan langsung lenyap jika pelukannya dikendurkan sedikit saja.

"O-oy, Gempa! Kau kenapa sih? Apa yang terjadi di sekolah?" Halilintar menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung berbalut jaket hitam-kuning sang adik untuk menenangkannya sekaligus menyelamatkan leher Halilintar yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan membiru (oke itu berlebihan).

"Hiks…Kak…kenapa semua orang membenciku sih…apa salahku sebenarnya…?" gumam Gempa masih sesenggukan, tapi pada akhirnya tetap melepaskan leher Halilintar yang tadi dikuncinya.

"Hah?" Halilintar mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"T-tadi…Ochobot bersama anak-anak yang lain menyuruhku untuk ke taman belakang…d-dan Ochobot berniat menembakku…" gumam Gempa sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Err…oke…? Lalu?" Halilintar masih tidak mengerti sumber masalahnya.

"T-terus…aku kabur karena takut…aku tak mau mati sekarang, kak. Tapi ternyata Kak Taufan malah mendukung Ochobot juga. Aku…aku…hweeee!" Gempa kembali mewek, sedangkan Halilintar hanya bisa memasang muka datar sedatar muka Adu du yang tak berhidung.

"A-aku…padahal aku ini anak baik-baik…tapi…kenapa…aku…hiks…" Gempa masih saja menangis dengan dramatisnya sambil menggosok-gosok matanya yang basah.

"…" Halilintar benar-benar _speechless,_ tidak tau mau merespon apa.

Salah ngomong, nanti dikira Halilintar juga membencinya.

Akhirnya si Boboiboy sulung hanya mengurut pelipisnya, pasrah dengan kepolosan adiknya yang sudah masuk stadium akhir.

"Kak…apa sebaiknya aku pindah sekolah saja yah…jauh dari jangkauan yang lainnya…" Gempa mulai depresi, dilihat dari tubuhnya yang mendadak memutih secara perlahan.

"Ng…nggak perlu. Dengar, itu hanya perkara sepele. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Sekarang sebaiknya kau naik saja ke atas dan mandi kemudian makan. Mengerti?" titah Halilintar sambil memegang kedua bahu Gempa dengan erat.

Gempa terdiam sebentar, sebelum kembali tersenyum meski matanya masih berkaca-kaca dan hidungnya memerah.

"Baiklah…terima kasih, Kak Halilintar," Gempa memeluk kembali sang kakak dengan singkat, sebelum beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Halilintar yang menatap punggung sang adik dengan tatapan iba sekaligus geli.

"Kasihan sekali dia…err…tapi ini salahku juga sih…" gumam Halilintar sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Halilintar merasa hari ini akan diawalinya dengan normal.

Yaitu dirinya akan bangun pagi, menemukan Gempa di ruang makan sambil menata sarapan, Taufan yang kocar-kacir mencari barang-barangnya yang berserakan di segala tempat, dan Blaze yang akan melakukan ritual 'membangunkan Boboiboy Ice' yang hampir tidak bisa bangun meski di ceburkan ke bak mandi sekali pun.

Well, benar saja hari ini normal.

Hanya saja, terlihat jelas Gempa yang masih lesu dan kecewa dengan Taufan, melihat Gempa yang biasanya menyanggupi ocehan Taufan dengan senyum manis bagaikan es krim vanilla itu kini hanya menatap sang kakak kedua tanpa minat dan sekali-sekali ditambah dengan desahan malas, yang sama sekali tak disadari oleh Taufan yang terus saja mengoceh mengenai hal _random_ apapun yang diingatnya.

Kelihatannya Gempa masih kepikiran dengan yang kemarin, mengenai Taufan yang mendukung Ochobot untuk 'menembak' Gempa.

Halilintar hanya bisa _poker face_ kemudian duduk disamping Blaze, lalu mengunyah nasi goreng jatahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini kalian ada acara, enggak?" tanya Blaze tiba-tiba.

"Enggak tuh. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya balik Taufan, sedangkan Gempa dan Halilintar hanya mengangguk menyetujui sambil menatap si Boboiboy keempat.

Ice?

Bocah yang masih setengah tidur itu bahkan tidak dengar sama sekali topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Itu…aku mau mengajak kalian ke klub sepak bola kalo senggang. Akan ada latih tanding dengan SMP sebelah jadi yah…kalo kalian bisa datang…" Blaze berucap malu-malu, tapi terlihat jelas kilatan antusias di kedua mata jingganya.

Halilintar dan Taufan saling pandang, kemudian sama-sama memasang senyum, tentunya senyum Taufan lebih lebar.

"Boleh. Aku hari ini lagi luang dan kayaknya Kak Hali juga nggak lagi latihan karate," ucapan Taufan tersebut membuat binar di mata Blaze bertambah.

"Ice juga akan ikut kan~?" Blaze merangkul bahu si bungsu, membuat pemuda bertopi biru muda itu tersentak dan hanya mengangguk begitu saja tanpa tau apa yang terjadi.

"Kak Gempa gimana?" tanya Blaze setelah melepaskan rangkulannya agar Ice bisa kembali makan (dan tidur) dengan tenang.

"Mmm…" Gempa meletakkan telunjuknya di atas dagu nya, tanda dirinya sedang berpikir.

Sebenarnya Gempa mau saja datang, terlebih lagi ini pertandingan salah satu adik kesayangannya dan Gempa jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan saudara-saudaranya.

Tapi disaat yang bersaman juga Gempa khawatir.

Bagaimana kalo di tempat ramai itu dirinya akan dicemooh, di permalukan, atau bahkan mungkin saja, dikeroyok habis-habisan oleh siswa-siswi disana?

Mendadak Gempa merinding membayangkannya.

Menyadari Gempa saat ini sedang mengalami perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri, Halilintar kembali menggelengkan kepala sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil alih.

"Aku akan datang juga…jadi tidak ada salahnya kau datang kan, Gempa?" ucap Halilintar, memberi kode 'tenang saja, aku ada disana juga kok,' secara tidak langsung.

Gempa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, kemudian menghela napas, tampak lega. Kelihatannya Gempa mengerti dengan kode yang diucapkan Halilintar tadi.

"Oke…aku akan memeriksa jadwalku nanti. Kalo kosong aku akan datang juga deh, Blaze," ucap Gempa pada akhirnya, disahut sorakan gembira dari Boboiboy yang identic dengan api tersebut.

"Ya sudah. Ayo berangkat sebelum gerbangnya di tutup," ucapan Halilintar berhasil membuat Blaze berhenti kegirangan seperti orang kelebihan gula, kemudian langsung lari menuju pintu depan disusul Taufan yang berteriak, "Hei, kau curang!" kemudian menyusul Blaze.

Ice menguap malas, kemudian dengan pelan menyeret kakinya menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan Halilintar yang kini menatap Gempa dengan tatapan bingung bercampur ragu.

"Ayo, kak. Nanti ditinggal loh," Gempa berucap dengan senyum tipis kemudian melangkah, diikuti Halilintar yang masih diam menatap punggung sang adik yang berbalut jaket khasnya itu.

Sejujurnya, terlepas dari sifat 'polos'nya itu, adik keduanya yang bernama Boboiboy Gempa itu sangatlah hebat.

Ramah, cerdas, berwibawa, keren, murah senyum, dan yang terpenting, dia sangat menyayangi saudara-saudaranya.

Dalam hati Halilintar merasa bersalah, namun juga geli.

Oke, mungkin selanjutnya Halilintar harus meluruskan masalah ini sebelum hal buruk malah menimpa adiknya tersebut.

.

.

.

T B C

* * *

 **H-hello…*nongol takut-takut dibalik dinding* ada yang inget sama fict ini? Maafkan saya karena telaaaat banget update. Malah kurang panjang pula. Ini masih termasuk 'prologue' juga sih, jadinya nggak terlalu panjang.**

 **Sejujurnya ini udah siap dan telah membusuk setahun lebih di laptop saya…karena sibuk banget sampe lupa sama yang ini hingga akhirnya saya iseng log in dan liat daftar fict, kemudian menemukan fict ini dan saat itu juga saya merasa blank sekaligus kaget.**

 **Padahal respon kalian positif…review nya kocak-kocak pula tapi kenapah…mohon maaf karena saya sudah mengecewakan kalian…saya benar-benar merasa bersalah hweee… *sujud-sujud***

 **Tapi abis ini saya juga nggak bisa bilang bakalan update cepat…paling nggak Insya Allah dua/tiga bulan berikutnya baru bisa update fict ini lagi dan saya janji akan buat yang lebih panjang. Oh iya, ditengah USBN…belum lagi ujian Nasional udah dekat…kayaknya nggak bisa nyentuh ffnet deh…*pundung* kemungkinan besar ini akan jadi yang terakhir yang saya post sebelum berhenti sementara karena ujian sekolah dan ujian Nasional nanti.**

 **Dan maaf juga nggak bisa bales review kalian untuk saat ini, tapi Insya Allah akan saya bales di chapt berikutnya (untuk yang log in entar saya PM deh).**

 **Oke sampai disini aja. Kalo ada yang tanya kenapa Gempa poloooos banget sampe nggak tau istilah 'nembak' padahal udah SMA itu ada hubungannya dengan chapter selanjutnya yang…akan melibatkan Halilintar yeeey~! *plak***

 **All right, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya dan untuk yang senasib sama saya (Ujian akhir maksudnya) mari kita berjuang bersama ya! Faitooo! *joget(?)* mohon reviewnya ya dan nantikan chapter yang akan datang~ goody bye bye~ XD**


End file.
